This protocol will investigate defects in glucose (blood sugar) metabolism in patients with diabetes mellitus and liver disease. Hopefully, the results of this study will provide a better understanding of the way the tissues of normal people metabolize glucose and what goes wrong in patients with diabetes and liver disease.